Il y a un intrus dans mon lit ! oO
by Peluchette
Summary: Ueda se réveil avec un beau mal de crâne et un intrus dans son lit... Il tente alors de se souvenir de sa soirée pour connaître l'identité de cet intrus !
1. Prologue

Il ya un intrus dans mon lit !  
Prologue

Le soleil m'éblouit, je remonte la couette pour couvrir mais yeux encore à moitié clos. Il fait chaud, j'ai l'impression de flotter, lorsque je commence enfin à me rendormir je sens qu'on bouge à côté de moi. Je tente alors de me retourner mais ma tête donne l'impression qu'elle va exploser, je renonce donc à regarder l'intrus qui se trouve dans mon lit pour le moment et essais plutôt de me remémorer la soirée d'hier :  
~Petite sortie entre potes, Jin et moi en train de boire, Kame et moi en train de danser, Jin qui invite Ryo et Pi, Jin Pi et Kame qui dansent, moi tous seul avec Ryo, moi qui bois, moi qui insulte Ryo, Ryo qui s'énerve, Ryo qui me frappe, moi qui tombe, Ryo qui tombe sur moi, Ryo complétement saoul qui rit, moi complétement saoul qui embrasse Ryo, Ryo comp...~ EEEEEEEEH !!!! J'ai fait quoi ?! Oh non pitié me dites pas que l'intrus est Ryo. Rassemblant tout mon courage et toute ma volonté j'entreprends de me retourner.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!

-Hein ! Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! , s'écria Ryo en sautant debout sur le lit.

-Ryo !! Pourquoi es-tu totalement nu dans mon lit à côté de moi qui est *regardant sous la couette* totalement nu AUSSI !!!

-Ueda ?! Euh... Là je sais pas trop quoi te répondre ! O.o Bon attends gardons notre sang froid peut-être qu'il ne c'est rien passé !

-Tu te fous de moi !! Je suis nu dans mon lit à côté de toi, espéce de pervers dégénéré, et tu me dis qu'il ne c'est peut-être rien passé ?!

-Eh j'te permet pas de me traiter de pervers espèce de tantouse !

-Ryo laisse moi t'en coller une ! Ou si tu préfères laisse moi t'achever tout de suite avant qu'il n'y ait d'autre victime à ta perversité sans limite !

Jugeant bon de ne pas énerver plus Ueda, Ryo ne répondit pas. Car il avait beau toujours l'appelait princesse, il savait aussi que cette princesse était boxeuse ! Il se mit alors en quête de son caleçon qui devait se trouver dans les parages, une fois qu'il mit la main dessus il le passa rapidement et continua d'enfiler un à un ses vêtements sous l'oeil assasin de son collègue.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne parler de ça à personne tant qu'on ne se rappelle pas exactement de ce qui c'est passé !

-Non sans blague, t'as deviné ça tout seul ?!

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait, au moins une fois, ne pas s'insulter s'il te plait ?!

-Bon ok... De toute façon j'avais pas l'intention de le crier sur les toîts !

-D'accords, bon dans ce cas je ne tarde pas plus... Bye !

Quelques secondes plus tard j'entendit la porte de mon appartement claquer. Il fallait que j'aille me doucher mais lorsque je mis un pieds par terre, une douleur attroce se fit ressentir entre mes cuisse, dans mon dos...

-Itai ! Si il ose me redire une fois qu'il ne sait rien passé je l'étripe !!

Il se releva tout de même et partie prendre une douche bien chaude.

PS : Alors voici le prologue de la nouvelle fic' que j'écris ! Au début je ne savais pas trop sur quoi l'écrire, mais suite à la demande de Shizu' (que je remercie pour les reviews) je fait un Ryo/Ueda !! Bon j'espère que vous apprécierez. Bye


	2. Chapitre 1

Alors que l'eau brulante coulait le long de mon dos, quelques flash de la soirée me revinrent en tête. Je nous voyais montant dans un taxi, ensuite devant la porte de mon appartement, tous les deux dans la chambre, Ryo qui me plaque contre le lit... STOP !! Je ne veus pas savoir ce qu'il c'est passé ensuite !  
Après une demi-heure passée dans la salle de bain je sortais plus en rogne que jamais lorsque je découvris qu'en plus de tout ça j'étais en retard aux répétitions.

-Tatsu mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! T'as une heure de retard !!

-Ano Gomen ~

-Houla !T'as pas l'air en forme toi aujourd'hui ! Tu veus m'en parler ?

-Merci Kame, mais là j'ai pas trop envie ! Commençons plutôt la répète, déja qu'on est en retard !

-Ouaip... *On se demande à cause de qui !!* soupira Kamenashi.

Après 2 heures non-stop de répètes le manager entra dans la salle avec un air niais sur le visage et s'avança vers moi. Il venait annoncer que KAT-TUN, NewS et Arashi allaient faire une interview le lendemain sur le même plateau et qu'on serait obligé de partager la même loge que les NewS. En entendant cette nouvelle je me renfrognais encore un peu plus.

-Non mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi il faut que ce soit avec EUX ?! On pouvait pas être avec les Arashi !! Je suis trop pas chanceux... Ouiiiiiiiiiiin !

-Euh Ueda qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait un gosse capricieux !

-On t'a rien demander Jin ! De toute façon TOUT est de ta faute !

-EEEEEEEH ?! C'est pas moi qui est demander à faire une interview avec les NewS et les Arashi !

-Ne fait pas l'innoncent tu étais là hier tu as très bien vu ce qu'il c'est passé, ne ?

-Si tu veus parler de ta "pseudo bagarre" avec Ryo t'inquiète je pense qu'il ne te détestera pas plus qu'avant !! ^^'

-Bakanishi !!

-Oiii, m'apelle pas comme ça !

Laissant de côté ma petite dispute avec Jin, je partis me réfugier dans les vestiaires lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un Nakamaru avec une mine de chien battue. Mince à cause de moi Jin devait être énervé et il avait du crier après ce pauvre Maru ! Mais pour l'instant je n'avais pas la tête à écouter les petites histoires des autres, il fallait que je me change les idées ! Soudain une petite ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de ma tête : Nakamaru était fou de moi !! Sans vouloir me vanter (Non à peine --') je sais très bien qu'il me tourne autour depuis bien longtemps ! Je décidais donc de m'amuser un peu !

-Bah Maru ça va pas ?

-Non c'est Jin il m'a encore vané à propos de mon nez !! J'en ai marre !!

-Moi je le trouve très bien ton nez ! Tout comme le reste !

-*//* C'est vrai ?!

-Ouii

Je m'aprochais doucement de Maru, je me raprochais tellement que nos lèvres finirent par se rencontrer. Ce fut d'abord un baiser timide et doux qui se transforma bientôt en un baiser passioné . Maru passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et commença à le remonter petit à petit. Il alla se perdre dans mon cou tandis que je me débattais avec les bouttons de sa chemise qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'ouvrirent --'. Lorsque que Maru commença à descendre le long de mon torse mélant sa langue à ses lèvres des brides d'image de la veille vinrent trotter dans ma tête. Ryo arranchant les bouttons de ma chemise (il croit que c'est gratuit les fringues =), Ryo qui enlève SON tee-shirt, Ryo qui fait glisser mon pantalon et mon cale... Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend de penser à Ryo dans un moment pareil ?! Essayant de virer ce pervers de mon esprit je ramener la bouche de Maru à la mienne, mais je n'y arrivait pas, à peine ses lèvres avaient-elles touché les miennes que Maru se transformait en Ryo dans mon esprit. Paniqué je partis en courant, laissant Nakamaru seul dans le vestiaire.

-Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je pense à lui maintenant ? NOOOOOOOOON, espèce de pauvre naze tu m'as filais la Ryo-mania ou quoi ?! J'y crois pas il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je dois en parler à quelqu'un...

PS : Alors voila le premier chapitre bon celui là j'ai été vite à l'écrire mais je pense pas que j'irais toujours aussi vite, surtout que celui-ci est assez court. Bref me revoila en *mode BlaBla* ^^' j'espère que vous apprécierez !  
*Mercii Shizu' qui me donne l'impression de pas écrire pour rien ^^*


	3. Chapitre 2

Le jour de l'interview arriva, trop vite à mon gout, et je n'avais encore parlé de mon problème à personne. Lorsque Jin arriva, la camionnette partie vers les studio où était tournée l'émission, bizarement j'étais comme impatient d'y être. Certainement était-ce pour coller mon point dans la face de Ryo. Après 20 min de route la voiture s'arrêta devant un bâtiment où on nous indiqua le chemin jusqu'à notre loge. Koki ouvrit la porte de la salle qu'y était très bruyante, en effet Massu coursait Tegoshi, qui apparemment lui avait volé son tee-shirt, mais lorsqu'on arriva il détourna son attention de sa course, se prit les pieds dans une chaise et s'étala comme une merde sur le sol. C'est alors que Koyama explosa de rire, on peut pas dire qu'il soit discret celui-là --'. De l'autre côté de la pièce Shige tentait d'étudiait, mais avec tout ce vacarme je ne pense pas qu'il puisse réellement ce concentrer. Yamapi, lui discutait avec un des Arashi, qui c'était incrusté dans la loge.

-Nous voilà arrivé au zoo , soupira Kame.

Mais peu après, tous les membres de mon groupe s'était déja réparti dans les petits groupes qui étaient formés dans la salle. J'avais l'étrange impression qu'il manquait une personne dans la salle... Mais oui ! C'est ça !

-Il est pas là Nishikido ?! demanda Jin .

-Non il n'arrivera que très peu de temps avant le début de l'émission, il est déja en tournage avec les Kanjani ! répondit Yamapi.

Intérieurement j'étais quelque peu déçue ! Mais pourquoi, il n'y avait pas de raison ...

-Tu devrais faire attention à ne pas laisser tes sentiments s'afficher sur ton visage comme ça , me souffla Kame

-EEEH ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veus dire par là ?!

-Tu sais je ne suis pas aveugle, en tout cas moins que Jin, j'ai vu ce qu'il c'est passé à la soirée la dernière fois et je me doute de ce qui est arrivé ensuite !

-Hein ?! Euh Kame on pourrais en rediscuter plus tard ?

-Ouii, t'inquiètes pas.

Mon coeur battait vite, il savait, il savait que j'avais couché avec Ryo... *Boum-Boum* et si quelqu'un d'autres savait... *Boum-Boum*. La porte s'ouvrit sur Ryo qui nous saluat poliement. Ryo qui sourit...*Boum-Boum*, Ryo qui retire ses lunettes de soleil...*Boum-Boum*, il retire son tee-shirt...*Boum-Boum Boum-Boum*. Mon dieu qu'est ce qui se passe, vite détourner le regard... AAAAH pourquoi mes yeux ne m'obéissent plus ?! Je sens la chaleur augmenter, de l'air c'est ça je dois aller prendre l'air... Lorsqu'enfin je sors de ma stuppeur et décide de sortir de la pièce, une personne du staff entre pour nous annoncer que c'est à nous. Je me diriges lentement vers Junno en prenant soin d'éviter Nakamaru, qui ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis l'évènement des vestiaires, et de ne pas regarder Ryo. L'émission ce passa dans le plus grand calme, tout le monde était très professionel.

-Ueda, tu veus bien me ramener ce soir ?! demanda Kame

-Euh... Hai !

-Mercii, attends-moi j'arrive dans 5 minutes

Après 15 minutes d'attente Kame arriva enfin à ma voiture. Il ouvrit la portière et s'installa tranquillement.

-T'avais dit 5 minutes et ça fait un quart d'heure que je t'attends !

-Désolé ...

-C'est pas grave...

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé entre Ryo et toi ?

-Bah je ne me rapelle pas de tout, je n'ai que quelques images de la soirée...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens maintenant ?

-Il m'énerve j'ai envie de le frapper, non mais tu te rends compte j'ai couché avec le mec que je hais le plus au monde !! Je le DETESTE !!

-Il t'attire, c'est ça ?! Et n'essaie même pas de me mentir j'ai très bien vu comment tu le regardes...

-... Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive ! Je le détestais et voilà que tout à coup je ressens des choses vraiment très étrange.

-Moi je pense qu'enfait tu ne le détestais pas vraiment, au contraire, et il fallait juste un déclic pour que tu comprennes ce que tu ressens vraiment ! Et le déclic c'est passé dans ton lit !

-Quoi ?! Tu penses vraiment que c'est ça ?! Mais c'est impossible dés que je le vois j'ai envie de prendre sa tête et de la claquer dans un mur !

Après avoir longuement discuté avec Kame je me rendis compte qu'il avait peut-être raison, peut-être ressentais-je vraiment quelque chose pour Ryo. Comme je n'arriavais pas à dormir je descidais d'aller faire un tour dans le parc.

-Yo, Princesse qu'est c'tu fous là ?!

-Ryo ?!

-Non, non c'est le pape..

-Pourquoi il faut que je tombe sur toi ?! *Boum-Boum-Boum*

-Je sais pas ça doit être le destin !! Dit pourquoi tu m'as évité comme la peste aujourd'hui, je croyais qu'il fallait qu'on parle !

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il c'est passé entre nous ?

-Euh vaguement ... J'ai quelques images, pas déplaisentent, en tête ! =P

-*Boum-Boum-Boum* *//* Euh d'accord ...

-Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Princesse t'es toute rouge ?!

-Ecoute Ryo, il vaudrait mieux que l'on ne se parle plus jamais et qu'on évite de se croiser !!

-Euh j'étais au courant que tu ne m'aimais pas mais tu crois pas que t'exagère un peu là ?

-Non ! Justement t'as tout faux et c'est ça le problème... Voilà il y a encore quelques jours je te détestais, je priais pour que tu t'empoisonnes ou que tu te fasse écraser par un taxi...

-Charmant !

-Tais-toi, laisse moi finir ! Mais ça a changé, ça a changé quand je me suis réveillé à côté de toi, ça a changé quand j'ai pensé à toi dans les bras d'un autre, ça a changé quand tu as souris dans la loge... *Boum-Boum*  
Ryo... Je...Je...Je crois que je t'aime !!

A suivre ...

Alors je me fais très chier ce week-end donc j'ai encore écris un 'tit chapitre je tiens à vous remercier pour les Reviews. Je ne promets pas que la suite arrivera vite.  
Bye et à bientôt ~


	4. Chapitre 3

Oh mon dieu ça y est je l'ai dit !! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne bouge pas? Je dois le dégouter... Attendant que Ryo reprenne ses esprits je baisse la tête, je voudrais tellement disparaitre dans le sol !! Peut-être que je devrais partir en... en... en Alaska c'est bien l'Alaska, au moins il pourra pas me retrouver là-bas ! Alors que j'établissais déjà un plan pour m'échapper une main m'obligeat à relever la tête, des lèvres douces vinrent froler les miennes.

-Si tu ne te souviens pas de la dernière fois, on peut remettre ça.

-Quoi ?!

-Si tu ne veus pas admettre que tu en as envie on a qu'à dire que c'est pour vérifier nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

-Mais tu ne me détestes pas ? Je ne te dégoute pas ?

-Bah on va dire que c'est assez étrange, extèrieurement j'ai peut-être l'air de te détester, mais intérieurement ça me frustre de ne pas me souvenir ce qu'il c'est passé entre nous. Me demande pas pourquoi je ne le sais pas plus que toi.

Attrapant, sans plus attendre, la main de Ryo, je partis en direction de mon appartement. Arrivé devant ma porte j'avais une vague impression de déjà vu, à peine ma porte fut elle ouverte que Ryo me plaqua contre le mur. Alors que je passais mes jambes autour de sa taille, ses lèvres rencontrèrent de nouveau les miennes. Il prit la direction de ma chambre et me jeta sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Il enleva mon tee-shirt et le lança dans un coin de la chambre, le sien ne mit pas longtemps avant de le rejoindre, alors que Ryo descendait le long de mon torse, laissant des marques rouges à certains endroits, je me rendais compte que je voulais qu'il descende plus bas, ce qu'il fit. Il fit glisser mon pantalon et mon boxer le lond de mes jambes, lorsqu'il embrassa mon sexe tendu je ne pus retenir un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres ce qui apparament lui plaisait vu le petit sourire qui c'était formé sur ces lèvres.

-Alors Princesse ça te plait ?

-M'appelle pas comme ça, continue !

Il m'embrassa, redescendit lentement vers mon bas ventre, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres et pris mon sexe en bouche. Les sensations étaient trop forte je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissements qui se fesaient de plus en plus fort. Un cri plus fort que les autres passa mes lèvres lorsque je me libérais dans la bouche de Ryo.  
Après Ryo se releva et enleva son boxer, il se remit à califourchon au dessus de moi et m'embrassa. On se sépara à bout de souffle et d'un mouvement de hanche expert Ryo ralluma le feu dans mon bas ventre. Je pris sa main et commença à passer ma langue sur ses doigts, une fois qu'il jugea que ses doigts étaient assez humides, il les descendit le long de mon dos, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire frissonner, et pénétra l'un d'eux dans mon intimité. Un petit cri de douleur m'échappa alors qu'il en fit pénétrer un deuxième puis un troisième. Attendant que la douleur passe, il se perdit dans mon cou attrapant ma peau entre ses dents. Je me mis à bouger mes hanches lui fesant comprendre que j'étais prêt pour la suite. Il retira ses doigts de mon intimité et ... et ...

Bip Bip Bip ... Hein ?! Mon réveil sonne, j'emmerge de mon sommeil agité, mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ?! AAAAAAAAAH non c'est pas possible...

A suivre

Ps : Alors ce chapitre n'est pas long et je ne sais pas si il est bien là j'aurais vraiment besoins de votre avis =S

Bref j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plut !!

Je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite

Kisu ~


	5. Chapitre 4

Ca fesait déja une heure que j'étais arrivé au travail, je ne pouvait m'empécher de réfléchir à un plan pour avoir Ryo... D'ailleurs n'était-il pas trop proche de Yamapi en ce moment ? Je sais je dois éliminer Yamapi, mais comment faire ... Le poignarder dans son sommeil, non je ne sais pas où il vit. Ah je sais, je vais l'empoisonner, personne ne sauras que c'est moi !! Niark Niark mon plan est parfait !!! Je n'aurais qu'à verser un peu de poison dans son thé et ensuite...

-Ano... Ueda ? Ton expression fait peur !! T'es sur que tu vas bien ?

-Euh ... Hai Hai ...

Nan mais à quoi je pense !! Ce rêve débile m'a embrouillé la cervelle... Je serais vraiment prêt à tuer pour Ryo ?! Roooh je ne sais plus quoi faire !! Je dois aller prendre l'air.  
Discrétement je m'échappais de la salle de danse pour aller faire un tour sur le toit... Tient la porte est ouverte !

- ... Nan Yu , tu sais très bien que je ne préfère pas les NEWS à vous !! ....... Tu veus une preuve ? Très bien je n'irais pas à l'émission qu'on a de prévu la semaine prochaine ... à la place je viendrais avec vous pour le jour des Kanjani ! ...... Ca te va ?! Bon ok bye ! *raccroche*

-Allo Pi ? C'était pour te dire que pour l'émission de la semaine prochaine je pourrais pas venir ! Ouii désol mais j'ai une réunion importante pour décrocher un rôle dans un film !! Ok , à toute l'heure. *raccroche*

Nan je rêve il ment au NEWS pour aller avec les Kanjani... Mouahahaha je suis chanceux d'avoir entendu ça...

-Hum Hum, c'est pas bien de mentir à son groupe !

-Ueda ?! Qu 'est-ce... Euh ... T'as tout entendue ?

-Eh ouii !! C'est bête hein ? Maintenant imagine que j'aille tout raconter à Yamapi !!

-Tu ne le feras pas !

-Abon ?

-Oui parce que tu veus quelque chose n'est ce pas ?!

-Hmmmm... Tu comprends vite !! Ouii Ryo je veus quelque chose, c'est toi que je veus...

-EEEEEEH ? Nan mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

-Mon problème c'est toi !! Depuis que je me suis réveillé à côté de toi tout a changé ... Tu m'obsèdes, je rêve de toi la nuit et le jour je t'imagine partout !! Tout est de ta faute !!

-T'es complétement déranger mon pauvre... Mais bizarement ça me plait !!

-En fait t'es pire que moi !!

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veus que je fasses en échange de ton silence ?

-Faut que je te fasses un dessein ?! Baka !

Ryo déposa doucement ces lèvres sur les miennes, cette fois ce n'est pas un rêve. Certes il le fait pour sauver sa relation avec les NEWS mais je m'en fiche, le plus important c'est qu'il soit ici avec moi .

-Finalement je n'aurais pas besoin de tuer Yamapi...

-QUOI ???? O_O

-Nan rien ... Ce soir 20h00 chez moi ... Soit pas en retard sinon je te tue...

Sur ceux je partais en direction de la porte lorsque j'entendis du bruit derrière celle-ci ... Non !! Quelqu'un nous avez vu ... Cette fois c'était fini ...

A suivre

Alors désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre mais j'avais une panne d'inspiration... D'ailleurs ce chapitre n'est pas bien long mais je pense qu'il se passe quand même des choses intéressante !!

Bref j'espère que vous aprécierez et encore merci pour les reviews !!

Kisu ~


	6. Chapitre 5

Lorsque je mis la main sur la poignée de la porte des bruits de pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre. Je passais ma tête dans l'embrasure mais la personne était déja trop loin je ne pouvais voir qui c'était.

-Ryo je crois qu'on a un p'tit problème ...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte et je crois bien que cette personne a tout vue et tout entendue !

-Merde !!! T'as eu le temps de voir qui c'était ?

-Nan ...

-Ecoute il faut absolument qu'on trouve qui était cette personne, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un d'autre apprennes ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-Je sais... Je suis désolé tout ça est de ma faute, imagine que cette personne aille le raconter aux autres ou même pire à Johny-san !! Oh mon dieu nous sommes perdus !!!

Je sentais les larmes montaient, c'est vrai je ne voulais pas perdre mon travail et je ne voulais pas qu'à cause de moi Ryo perde le sien. Je voudrais revenir en arrière, tout effacer...

-Ueda ?! Mais pleure pas c'est pas la fin du monde !

-Mais si justement imagine qu'à cause de moi tu perdes ton travail qu'est ce que tu vas de venir après ?

Alors que ma vue se troublait de plus en plus, je sentis des bras passer autour de mes épaules, une main rassurante vint caresser mes cheveux. Je mis ma tête sur l'épaule de Ryo et me laissais bercer par sa respiration lente. Après que mes larmes eurent finit de couler il s'éloigna de moi et ancra son regard dans le mien.

-Ueda, reprends toi, je te promets qu'on retrouvera qui c'était ! Et ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas perdre mon travail, tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi et pas pour moi !! D'accord ?

-Hai... Merci Ryo-chan...

-Hein ? Comment tu viens de m'appeler ?

-Ryo-chan...

Il souriait... Un sourire magnifique, pur, enfantin... Etait-il heureux que je l'appelle ainsi ?! Ou alors il se moquait juste de moi . Mais je m'en foutais son sourire était la chose la plus belle qu'il m'ai été donné de voir. Je tentais tant bien que mal de lui renvoyer un sourire mais je doute qu'il fut très convainquant. Ryo se rapprocha de moi, essuya les denières larmes qui stagnaient sur mes joues, puis effleura ma joue de ses lèvres. Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre un instant.

-Ne te met plus dans des états pareils, et surtout promets moi que tu ne pleureras jamais devant une autre personne que moi... Ta réputation en prendrait un coup.

-Ok... Et tu sais je voulais te dire, pour ce soir, t'es pas obligé de...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je serais là à 20h00 il faudra qu'on discute d'un plan pour trouver qui était à la porte.

Sur ce il partit avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Après m'être quelque peu ressaisit je repartis avec le reste de mon groupe. La journée passa à toute vitesse. Vers 19h00 je descendis dans le parking, pris ma voiture, et rentrais chez moi. A 20h00 pile la sonnerie retentit dans tout l'appartement.

-Ouah ultra ponctuelle !!

-Oui je sais ... Bon tu me laisses entrer où je continue de me les peler dehors ?

-Ouii désolé ... Entre !

Ryo rentra chez moi et partit directement s'assseoir sur mon canapé , je le rejoignis rapidement.

-Bon il faut qu'on trouve qui c'était... , me dit-il .

-On devrait commencer par éliminé ceux qui n'étaient pas dans l'agence.

-Ouaip... Déjà ça ne peut pas être un junior, ils sont pratiquement tous en cours ou en répétitions à cette heure là.

-Les Arashi sont en tournée donc c'est pas eux non plus.

-Les Kanjani n'étaient pas à l'agence aujourd'hui.

-Je sais on a qu'à regardait qui était à l'agence aujourd'hui, ça ira plus vite.

Aujourd'hui il n'y avait à l'agence que les NewS, les KAT-TUN et SMAP. Ce qui réduisait déja le nombre de personne, enfin c'est sans compter le personnel comme les techniciens, les femmes de ménages... Après avoir fini la liste des personnes suceptible d'être le mystérieux voyeur, je m'endormis sur le canapé totalement épuisé par cette longue journée.

Le soleil c'était déja levé, je sentis une respiration sur ma joue... Ryo était resté ? Je croyais qu'il repartirait dés qu'il m'aurait vu endormi... Je tournais la tête, à côté de moi il y avait un ange. Ses cheveux noir, èbouriffés, venaient caresser ses tempes, ses yeux étaient clos. Le soleil venait balayer son nez fin, sa machoire carrée et finissait sa course sur ses lèvres magnifiquement dessinées. Des lèvres qui semblaient m'appeler, c'était comme si mon cerveau ne controlé plus mes mouvements, je me rapprochais dangereusement du visage éblouissant de cet ange. Alors que mes lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes, il ouvrit les yeux. Il me fixa quelques secondes, puis je réalisais ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je me redressais le plus vite possible, mais j'oubliais que le canapé n'était pas très large, je m'étalais sur le sol. Ryo était mort de rire et moi je devenais tout rouge car en tombant mon pantalon c'était craqué et laissait apparaître un magnifique caleçon avec des nounours, petit cadeau de ma mère et le seul que j'avais de propre la veille.

-Et Princesse il est mignon ton caleçon !! Muahahaha !

-Oh c'est bon !

-Mais allez rougie pas, c'est pas un drame... Bon ça te gènes pas si je vais prendre une douche ?

-Nan, vas-y.

Il retira son tee-shirt devant moi, il le fait exprés ou quoi ? Oui il le fesait exprés vu le petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait en voyant mon regard glisser sur son torse musclé. Losque je sentis le rouge me montait au joue je partis en courant dans ma chambre.

-Ah, il m'énerve ce pervers ....

A suivre .

Voila le nouveau chapitre j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que l'histoire ne tourne pas trop en rond...

A bientôt pour la suite

Kisu ~


	7. Chapitre 6

L'eau avait arrêté de couler depuis au moins 15 min, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans ma salle de bain ? Il est au courant qu'on a du travail aujourd'hui ? Ah la porte s'ouvre enfin !

-Ryo !! Tu te souviens qu'on a du travail ?

-Bah ouii je sais pourquoi ?

-T'as pas vue le temps que tu as mis dans la salle de bain ?

-Bah ça va j'ai mis à peine une demi-heure !!

-Ouii mais t'as oublié que moi aussi je devais prendre une douche et que si on prends tout les deux une demi-heure pour se préparer on arrivera JAMAIS à l'heure !!!

-Ooups... Désolé j'avais oublié qu'on était deux à prendre une douche .... Mais t'avais qu'à venir avec moi ^^

-RYOOOO !!! Tu crois que c'est le moment de te moquer de moi ? Bon je vais dans la salle de bain t'a intérêt à être prêt à partir quand je sortirais !!

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps, je ne restais que 10 minutes sous la douche et ne prenais que 5 minutes pour m'habiller et me coiffer. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain Ryo était en train de s'abrutir devant un dessin animé qui n'avait aucun sens. Je lui dis sur un ton sec qu'il était l'heure qu'on parte et il grogna comme un enfant qu'il voulait voir la fin du dessin animé. Décidé à partir sans lui je m'approchais de la porte en lui disant que s'il ne venait pas dans 2 minutes je l'enfermais dans l'appartement pour toute la journée et qu'il devrait s'expliquer avec Yamapi. Mais je fus coupé dans mon élan lorsque je vis dépasser sous la porte une enveloppe marron, à l'intérieur de celle-ci il y avait des photos. Je pris l'une d'elle pour regarder ce que c'était quand un hoquet de stuppeur m'échappa. Ryo arriva à ce moment avec un visage inquiet. La seule chose qui me venait l'esprit en ce moment était : Oh mon Dieu !! En effet sur la photo on pouvait me voir en train de pleurer dans les bras de Ryo, sur une autre Ryo essuyant mes larmes et sur la dernière Ryo qui embrassait ma joue. Les photos étaient accompagnées d'un petit mot sur lequel était écrit :

* Je sais tout !

Si tu ne veus pas que d'autres le saches rejoins moi à 12H00 dans le parc ! Et tu devras tre SEUL !! Bye ~ *

-Attends si les photos te montrent en train de pleurer c'est que cette personne est revenue !!

-Apparament... Rooooh on aurait dû vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne.... Bon je pense qu'aujourd'hui je n'irais pas au travail !

-Attends tu vas quand même pas obéir à cet abruti ? En plus on ne sait pas qui c'est !

-Bah au moins on sera fixé sur l'identité de cette personne, et puis sur la liste de personne suspecte il n'y a personne de "dangereux" !!

-Ouai, c'est pas faux mais bon il faut que tu fasses attention, il y a plein de monde dans le parc à cette heure ci !

-T'as raison il faut que je me déguise...

Après avoir enfilé une perruque, une casquette et des lunettes je commençais à sortir de l'appartement, Ryo me suivais.

-Tu pourras dire à Jin que je suis malade ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser aller là-bas tout seul ? T'es fou !!

-Mais si tu viens ça risque de tout faire foirer !!

-Mais non je vais me cacher.

Ryo avait raison le parc était blindé de monde, je m'assis sur l'un des bancs et regardais ma montre : 11H58. Cette personne a intérêt à être là à l'heure je ne compte pas poireauté ici 150 ans... Je chercher des yeux une personne qui pourrait elle aussi se cacher des fans hystériques et qui serait camouflée de la tête au pieds, c'est pourquoi lorsque j'entendis la voix d'une fille me saluer je fus surpris. Je relevais la tête, en face de moi se trouvait une jeune fille, qui devait être à peu prés de mon âge, elle portait un tee-shirt orange, un pantacourt en jean et de longues chaussettes multicolores. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux tresses qui tombaient jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ouii, pas de doute c'était bel et bien une fille !! Elle s'assit à côté de moi, une douce odeur de shampoing à la fraise arriva jusqu'à mes narines.

-Désolé pour les photos, mais c'était le seul moyen de t'atteindre .

-Attends... T'es une fille ?! Comment t'as fait pour entrer dans le bâtiments ?

-J'me suis fait passer pour une livreuse ;D

-Nan mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Qu'est ce que tu cherche à faire en prenant ces photos ?

-T'es amoureux de Ryo ?

-Change pas de sujet !!

-Au fait je m'appelle Megumi =D

-OOOOH je t'ai posé une question je crois !!!

-Je veus que tu sortes avec moi, et que tu l'annonces publiquement !!

- ..... o__O

Pas loin de là dans un buisson :

-Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il parle avec cette fille ? Il est fou, il veut se faire repérer ? Et puis pourquoi il drague une inconnue plutôt que de chercher notre coupable ?? AAAH il m'énerve ...

A suivre

Merci pour les reviews ~ Ca y est vous savez enfin qui se cachait derrière la porte !! Bon j'espère que vous êtes pas déçu que se ne soit pas un Johny's !! Bref à bientôt pour la suite !!

kisu ~


	8. Chapitre 7

-Tu veus que je fasses quoi ?

-Je veus que tu sortes avec moi ou plutot que tu fasses semblant de sortir avec moi !

-Et pourquoi tu veus que je fasses un truc aussi débile ?

-Parce que ... Parce que ! C'est comme ça c'est tout !

-Si tu ne me donnes pas une bonne raison de le faire tu peus aller te...

-Alors ça ne te gènes pas si les photos arrivent entre les mains de Johny-san par exemple ?

-Rooooooh.... Bon d'accord, de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

-Alors rendez-vous Samedi devant ton appartement à 11h30 !

-Ok...

Je la vis s'éloigner de moi, je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Pourquoi il fallait que ça m'arrive à moi ? Qu'avais-je fais de mal ? Je sentis soudain une personne me tirer par le bras, c'était Ryo, il me traina jusqu'à mon appartement. Sur le chemin je lui racontais toute l'histoire.

-Attends tu vas aller à ce rendez-vous ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix !

-Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Cette fille est une fan, psycopathe certes, mais ça reste une fan, même si tu refuse d'aller au rendez-vous avec elle, elle ne montrera jamais les photos à qui que se soit ! Elle t'aime trop pour ça !

-Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit l'une de mes fans. Elle avait l'air d'avoir autre chose en tête, sinon elle ne m'aurais pas demandé de faire semblant de sortir avec elle mais de réellement sortir avec elle !

-C'est pas faux. Mais alors quel est son but ?

-Aucune idée...

Les jours de la semaine passèrent très vite, Ryo et moi on ne se revit presque plus jusqu'au Vendredi soir. A 22h00 alors que j'étais sur mon canapé j'entendis la sonnnette retentir dans l'entrée, je me dirigais vers la porte en me demandant qui pouvais bien venir à cette heure ci ? Etait-ce cette folle de Megumi qui me traquait ? J'ouvris la porte avec une boule dans le ventre, mais à la place de trouver une hystérique derrière, je vis un ange. Ouii c'était bien lui il était revenu, ses cheveux étaient, cette fois, totalement trempés et laissaient couler sur son visage des gouttes d'eau. Le tee-shirt qu'il portait, était collé à sa peau et il grelottait.

-Bah pourquoi t'es tout mouillé ?

-Ma voiture est tombé en panne pas loin et je voulais aller me réfugier chez Yamapi mais comme je n'avais pas pris de manteau et vu le temps qu'il fait je me suis dit que j'irais me réfugier chez la personne la plus proche et il se trouve que c'était toi...

-Euh bah entre, si tu veus tu peus aller prendre une douche bien chaude ou alors juste te sécher. Je vais aller te chercher des habits secs.

-Mercii c'est gentil je vais aller me prendre une bonne douche.

Je partis la conquête de vêtements qui pourrais aller à Ryo, va-t-il passer la nuit ici ? Devrais-je lui prêter un pyjama ? J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

-Hum..Hum !

-Oh Ryo tu as fi...

Oh mon Dieu ! Ryo était là devant moi avec pour seul barrage à sa nudité une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Son torse était découvert, pour mon plus grand bonheur, et on pouvait y voir les gouttes d'eau qui finissaient leurs course an niveau de la serviette. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard de cet être sublime.

-Ca te gènes si je passes la nuit ici ? Parce que je me vois mal repartir avec ce temps là .

-Euh...Nan c'est bon tu peus rester. Tient un pyjama !

-Non c'est bon je dors en caleçon ... Je vais t'en emprunter un par contre !

-Quoi ? o_O tu comptes dormir ici, chez moi, en caleçon ?

-Bah ouii, dailleurs celui-ci devrait m'aller, t'en penses quoi Tat-chan ? =D

Il tendait fiérement devant moi le caleçon à Nounours. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver ce type mais en même temps il était tellement mignon je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir longtemps. Il enfila le caleçon et vint se mettre devant moi. Oh mon Dieu ce caleçon avait beau être le plus ridicule possible, il lui allait tellement bien ! Il s'installa tranquillement dans mon lit sous mon regard ahurie ! ~Ryo + lit *0*~ Pourquoi fallait-il que j'endure ça ? *Boum-Boum*

-Euh tu comptes pas dormir dans mon lit quand même ?

-Siii !

-Et moi je dors où ?

-Bah viens me rejoindre

-.... *Boum-Boum-Boum-Boum* Euh il vaut mieux pas...

-Bon comme tu veus je vais dormir sur le canapé !

-Nan attends j'ai une autre chambre et le lit y est plus confortable que le canapé .

-Ok, mercii ! A demain.

-Ouai... Bonne nuit.

Le réveil sonna à 9h00, je devais me préparer pour le rendez-vous que j'avais avec Megumi. Ryo dormait encore,pour ne pas le réveiller je tenter de faire le moins de bruits possible. Quand je fus enfin près, je devais m'assurer que personne ne me reconnaisent ce qui pris du temps, je refermis la porte derrière moi en laissant un mot pour Ryo et descendit les escaliers. Arrivé en bas je me dis que j'avais encore 10 minutes devant moi pour m'y prépare mais malheuresement lorsque j'ouvris la porte de l'immeuble, elle était déja là ! Je m'approchais d'elle et une odeur de fraise vint à moi, je commencais à apprécier ce parfum...

-Coucou !

-Salut...

-Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

-Bien....

-T'as l'air motivé ça fait peur !

-Bon où veus tu aller ?

-Manger !

-Okk *morfale*

Pendant ce temps :

Ryo se leva tranquillement et, ne voyant pas Ueda, en conclus qu'il dormait encore. Il alla discrètement voir à la porte de sa chambre mais il n'y avait personne dans le lit. Il retourna au salon et là il vit un petit mot qui disait que Ueda était partie à son RDV avec Megumi.

-Quoi ? Il est partie sans moi ? o_O Il faut que j'essaie de les ratrapper on ne sait jamais peut-être que cette fille est une psycopathe...

A suivre

Bon j'essaie d'écrire le prochain chp très vite car la il ne se passe pas grand chose dans celui-là. J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plus. Mercii pour otre soutiens

Kisu~


	9. Chapitre 8

Les jours passaient et mes rendez-vous avec Megumi se succedaient, je commencais à l'apprécier, il faut dire qu'elle était très gentille, marrante, intelligente... Aujourd'hui encore j'avais rendez-vous avec elle, j'attendais devant le hall d'un hôtel lorsque son doux parfum de fraise m'envahit.

-Coucou ! me lança t-elle avec un magnifique sourire

-Bonjour, tu vas bien ?

-Ouii et toi ?

-Ouaip !

-Dit t'aurais pas pris un peu de poids ?

-Merci.. Sympa la remarque !

Elle se mit bouder d'une façon très mignonne, elle partit en direction du restaurant qui était de l'autre côté du hall. Elle s'assit à une table et cette fois elle prit un air sérieux.

-Il faut que je te parle... Je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça...

-D'accords je t'écoute.

-Ma mère est très malade, elle va mourir dans très peu de temps et les médecins ne peuvent plus rien faire pour elle. Son plus grand rêve était de me voir devenir une star ou du moins passer à la télé ... Mais je n'y arrive pas toutes les auditions pour lesquelles je me suis inscrite, soit je n'ai pas pû y aller à cause des problèmes d'hopitaux de ma mère, soit les patrons étaient des gros pervers. J'ai donc décid d'agir autrement et je t'ai vu sur un magasine à ce moment là donc je n'ai pas réfléchi j'ai tenté de trouver quelque chose pour te faire chanter et que tu prétendes que je suis ta petite amie pour que je passe à la télé même si je ne voulais pas y passer de cette façon à la base. Sur ce coup là on peut dire que j'ai été chanceuse.

-Oui... Si on peut appeler a de la chance !

-Alors vas-tu accepter de m'aider ?

-Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit dès le début que c'était pour cette raison ?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu ais pitié de moi ! Je voulais d'abord que tu apprennes à me connaître.

-C'est d'accord je vais faire tout mon possible pour t'aider.

-Ohhh mercii Ueda-kun merci !

-De rien... Mais au fait c'est quoi ton talent ? Actrice, chanteuse, danseuse... ?

-Euh... Chanteuse !

-C'est vrai ? Faut que tu me fasses écouter ce que ça donne quand tu chantes.

Je l'emmenais jusqu'à mon appartemnt pour qu'elle puisse me chanter quelque chose. Elle semblait nerveuse mais se décida tout de même à commencer. Lorsque le premier son sortit de sa bouche, mon coeur loupa quelques battements. Sa voix était si douce, si pure et cristaline. Elle continua sa chanson, ne fesant pas attention à mon regard fixé sur elle. Quand elle eue fini elle releva la tête vers moi, j'étais resté immobile tout du long, et elle m'envoya un regard interrogateur. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

-Ouaaaah !

-Quoi ?

-Désolé c'est la seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit... C'était magnifique !

-Oh mercii !

-Avec cette voix ça ne devrait pas être difficile de te faire rentrer dans le milieu de la chanson.

Après avoir discuté de longues heures Megumi décida de rentrer chez elle. Lorsqu'elle fut partie mon appartement redevint triste et silencieu. Mais soudain la sonnerie retentit, je m'approchais de la porte et même à travers celle-ci je pouvais sentir le shampoing à la fraise. Certainement avait-elle oublié quelque chose, mais à ma plus grande surprise ce ne fut pas Megumi mais Ryo derrière la porte.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre ? lança Ryo.

-Ah... Nan rien. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu me fais pas entrer aujourd'hui ? A moins que tu ne sois occupé avec ta fan hystérique !

-Oh arrête un peu c'est pas une fan hystérique, et vas-y entre !

Ryo fit un pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement, je le suivais de près, il se retourna vers moi avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

-Euh... Ryo ça va pas ?

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne t'intéresse plus ? Maintenant il n'y en a plus que pour cette fille !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Pis de toute façon ça doit te soulager de ne plus m'avoir sur le dos !

-Ouii, c'est ce que je pensais au début, je me disais "chouette maintenant il va me lâcher" mais en fait j'ai pas envie que tu me lâches !

-Quoi o_O ?

Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta de me pousser vers la porte que je venais de refermer, il plaça ses mains de chaques côtés de mon visage et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de répondre au baiser. Il sentait vraiment bon la fraise, et je me demandais pourquoi ... Etait-ce parce que je lui avais parlé de l'odeur de Megumi et qu'il était jaloux ? Bref je ne devais pas penser à ça dans un moment pareil. Il se décolla de moi et me fixa un instant.

-T'as compris ? Je ne veus pas que cette fille te colle !

-Ano.. Hai ! Mais alors ça veut dire que tu ressent la même chose pour moi que je ressens pour toi ?

-Bah... N'exagérons rien non plus ! On va dire que pour le moment mes sentiments sont légérement confus !

-Ah...

Même si pour le moment il n'était pas sur de ses sentiments et qu'il ne m'aimait peut-être pas je m'en fichais, il m'avait embrasser, et cette fois ce n'était ni un rêve ni du chantage, et j'en étais très heureux. Après m'être remis de mes émotion je partis en direction de la cuisine pour préparer à manger, mon estomac criait famine. Pendant le repas j'expliquais à Ryo la raison pour laquelle Megumi avait fait tout ça et je lui racontais aussi la magnifique voix qu'elle avait.

-Jolie voix ou non cette fille m'énerve quand même !

-Roooooh ... Au fait je peus te demander quelques chose ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi ton shampoing est à la fraise aujourd'hui ?

-Ah... Euh... Je... J'en avais plus du miens et il ne restait que celui que ma soeur a laissé chez moi la dernière fois !

-Mais bien sur ! Dit plutôt que tu savais que j'aimais bien ce shampoing et que tu étais jaloux que ce soit Megumi qui en mette !

-N'importe quoi ! Tu te fais des idées !

-D'accords, tu n'as pas besoin de l'admettre !

- Pfff... -'

-Hihihi

-Arrête de rire pauvre cloche !

-Eh ! Me traite pas de cloche pervers !

-Princesse !

-Face de babouin !

Lorsque Ryo s'apprétait à répliquer la sonnette de l'appartement retentit, je regardais qui c'était pour découvrir que c'était Megumi. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fesait là ? Ryo ! Ryo doit se cacher, je ne veus pas qu'elle le voit ici, elle est tellement piplette qu'elle pourrait répandre la rumeure que lui et moi on est ensemble et la ce serait la fin ! Je m'empressais de dire tout ça à Ryo et de le faire entrer dans un placard, puis je retournais vers la porte et l'ouvris en grand. Megumi était en larme.

-Megu, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je... Je... Je suis enceinte !

Dans le placard :

-Quoi ? o_O Ueda à mit cette fille en cloque ? Nan mais je rêve d'un côté il dit qu'il m'aime et il couche avec cette nana ? Je vais l'assassiner sur place ce mec !


	10. Chapitre 9

QUOI ? Elle venait m'annoncer qu'elle était... Enceinte ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me dit ça comme ça ? Et en plus avec Ryo dans le placard il pourrait se méprendre et penser que l'enfant est de moi ! Ca ne loupa pas, deux secondes après je vis la porte de mon placard s'ouvrir sur un Ryo furax qui me fusillait de son regard assasin. Megumi le regardait d'un air à peine surpris, comme si elle savait déja qu'il était là.

-Félicitation Ueda ! C'est génial dit moi, tu vas être papa ! me dit Ryo sur un ton sarcastique.

-Mais non, attends Ryo ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses ! J'y suis pour ri...

Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que déja la porte de l'appartement claquait me laissant seul avec Megumi. Je me retournais vers elle avec un regard noir, mais je me calmais bien vite, après tout elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était ici ... N'est-ce pas ? Mais... Si en fait elle savait qu'il était là et qu'elle avait fait exprès de le dire devant lui pour qu'il s'en aille.

-Dit moi, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout l'heure que tu étais enceinte ?

-Bah...Euh... Je savais pas trop comment te le dire ...

-Abon ? Et pourquoi ça ? Après tout ce n'est pas moi le père de l'enfant alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?

-Bah j'avais peur que tu t'imagines que je veuille que tu adoptes l'enfant ou un truc dans le genre...

-Arrête ! Tu savais très bien qu'il était ici n'est-ce pas ?

Elle baissa la tête comme si elle allait pleurer, mais je n'entendis aucun sanglot sortir da sa bouche. Son corps était secoué par de petits soubresauts, je tendis l'oreille pour m'apercevoir qu'en réalité elle était en train de rire. Ce rire me fit froid dans le dos, c'était un rire strident et machiavélique. Elle releva le visage vers moi, et je pus y voir un espèce de sourire diabolique.

-Oui ! C'est vrai je savais très bien qu'il était là !

-Mais alors pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est à moi ! Tu m'entends Ryo est à moi, à moi SEULE !

-Mais tu délires, tu racontes n'importe quoi !

-Tu veus savoir la vérité mon p'tit Tatsuya ? La vérité c'est que ma mère n'est pas malade, passer à la télé ne m'interesse pas et sortir avec toi encore moins ! Tout ce que je voulais était de t'éloigner de Ryo. Je savais très bien ce qui allait se passer entre vous si je n'intervenais pas. Mais heureusement j'ai réussi à temps ! Mouhahahaha !

-Tu perds la tête Megu ! Tu crois vraiment que je ne vais pas aller raconter ça à Ryo ?

-Oh non tu n'iras pas...

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que sinon tu pourrais bien perdre ce que tu as de plus cher, comme ton travail, tes amis, ta famille. Crois moi je suis capable de tout pour t'empêcher de t'approcher de Ryo.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de toi ?

-Si tu répètes tout à Ryo je portes plainte pour viole contre toi... Pour ce qui est de faire circuler l'information que je suis enceinte, ça c'est fait, Ryo est déja au courant et ce ne sera pas dur de faire croire à tou le monde que l'enfant est de toi et que je n'étais pas consentente pour ça !

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça... Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre mon travail, ma réputation et mes amis, mais je ne voulais pas perdre Ryo non plus, surtout maintenant qu'il commençait à éprouver quelque chose pour moi. La voix perçante de Megumi me fit sortir de ma stuppeur.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Vas-tu dire quelque chose de tout ça à Ryo ?

-Nan...

-Ok ! On va mettre tout ça par écrit pour être sûr ! Alors le contrat c'est que tu ne dis pas à Ryo tout ça et en change je ne pourris pas ta carrière et ta réputation. Pour ce qui est de t'éloigner de Ryo je pense que tu n'auras pas besoin de le faire parce qu'après ce qu'il a entendu, il n'est pas prêt de te pardonner.

Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais signer son fichu contrat et ça me briser le coeur. Pourquoi ça devait tomber sur moi, si seulement j'avais écouter Ryo... Mais j'avais tout de même un peu raison cette fille n'était pas une de mes fans mais une des siennes. Après avoir signer son contrat je fis comprendre à Megumi qu'elle ferait mieux de s'en aller avant que je ne l'étripe, ce qu'elle fit sans dire un mot de plus.

Je me retrouvais donc seul dans mon appartement et je me repassais la soirée éprouvante que je venais de vivre, quand soudain j'eu une illumination. Megumi avait dit que je ne devais pas raconter ça à Ryo mais elle n'avais pas dit que je ne devais pas le raconter à quelqu'un d'autre. Je pris mon téléphone et composa le numéro que je connaissais par coeur.

BIP...BIP...BIP..

-Moshi Mosh !

-Kame ?

-Oui ! C'est toi Ueda ?

-Oui...

-Oula ça va pas fort toi n'est-ce pas ?

-Non pas vraiment... Tu pourrais passer chez moi ? Il faut que je te parles d'une chose importante !

-Ok... Ne bouge pas j'arrive tout de suite.

Effectivement 15 minutes plus tard j'entendis la sonette de mon appartement retentir. Je le fis entrer et lui compta toute l'histoire.

-Ouaaaaaah ! Mais elle est complètement singlée cette fille !

-Ouii... Effectivement... Mais tu sais je ne veus vraiment pas perdre Ryo,je crois que je l'aime plus que ce que je croyais...

-Tu t'en rends enfin compte ! Mais bon là n'est pas la question... Il faut que je clarifie la situation avec Ryo...

-Il ne te croira jamais... Surtout avec l'air convaincant qu'a fait Megumi en m'annonçant qu'elle était enceinte. Il doit me haïr à présent.

Kame tenta de me convaincre que si il m'aimait il me croirait, mais la question était de savoir si il m'aimait, et ça je n'en était pas sûr du tout. Mais tant pis il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout, demain Kame irait lui parler et je verrais bien si il croit ma version.

Cette nuit là je fis un horrible cauchemar, un cauchemar où Megumi atteignait son but, elle et Ryo étaient ensemble et moi je me laissais lâchement mourir sans même essayer de convaincre Ryo de ne pas aller avec elle. Mais je ne laisserais pas cet évènement se produire, même si je dois gâcher ma carrière je récupérerais Ryo, à n'importe quel prix parce que... Parce que c'est lui que J'AIME !

A suivre...

Bon j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas que ça devient trop bizar ou chiant... La fin est pour bientôt ! Merci pour le reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ! A bientôt pour la suite !


	11. Chapitre 10

Le lendemain matin, je me révaillais avec les premiers rayons de soleil qui perçaient à travers mes rideaux. Je n'avais pas envie de me lever, je sentais que cette journée aller être éprouvante, puis mon téléphone sonna.

-Moshi Mosh ! Ueda-kun ?

-Oui ?

-C'est Kame ! Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'avais cherché Ryo partout mais que je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Il a disparu, personne, des NewS ou des Kanajani 8, ne l'a vu !

-Quoi ? Mais il peut pas disparaître comme ça !

Au même instant ma sonnette retentit. Je raccrochais rapidement avec Kame et priais pour que ce ne soit pas Megumi. J'ouvris la porte et decouvrit un Ryo effrayant. Il avait le regard noir et ces cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés. Il sentait l'alcool à 10 km à la ronde. Pendant un instant je regrettais presque que ce ne soit pas Megumi et je fus tenter de refermer la porte mais il la bloqua avec son pied.

-Ryo t'es bourré je veus pas te voir !

-Mais n'importe quoi je contrôles totalement la situation !

Sur ce il me plaqua contre le mur et se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frolent mais il ne m'embrassait pas pour autant.

-Ryo ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !

-Tu m'as fait souffrir Ueda ! A cause de toi je ne regardes plus aucune femmes, j'avais même commençais à ressentir quelque chose pour toi ! Et j'apprends que toi tu ne ressens plus rien ! Et je compte bien te faire payer tout ça !

-Mais tu n'as rien compris Ryo ! Celui que j'aime c'est...

Je ne pouvais pas en dire plus...

-Oui ? Celui que tu aimes c'est... ?

En me disant ça il s'était rapproché de moi, je sentais son corps se frooter contre le mien. Oh et puis à quoi bon être célèbre, avoir des amis et une réputation si on ne peut même pas aimer la personne qu'on veut !

-C'est toi ! Ce que Megumi a dit est faux ! Enfait c'est de toi qu'elle est fan et elle veut t'éloingner de moi ! Mais je ne suis pas sensé te dire tout ça, parce qu'elle veut ruiner ma carrière.

Il ne dit rien, il se contenta de me regarder comme si j'étais un fou.

-Mais voila je savais que tu ne me croirais pas ! Malgrès tout je tiens à te le dire... Ryo je t'aime !

A peine eus-je finis ma phrase que Ryo se jeta sur mes lèvres. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais je répondis tout de même au baiser. Une fois qu'il se sépara de moi je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

-Kame m'as tout raconté... Mais je lui est demandé de faire semblant de ne pas m'avoir trouvé pour voir si tu m'avourais enfin tes vrais sentiments ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé dans le doute. Mais il faut que je te dises quelque chose moi aussi, Ueda... Je... Je crois que... Je t'aime !

Lorsque j'entendis ça, mon coeur loupa un battement puis s'accéléra considérablement. Je ne contrôlais plus mes sentiments, j'étais heureux et pourtant se sont des larmes que je sentis couler le long de mes joues.

-Ueda ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je suis trop heureux !

-Ah Kawaiii !

Il me prit tendrement dans ses bras et sécha mes larmes. Puis ses lèvres retrouvèrent le chemin jusqu'aux miennes. Il m'entraîna jusque dans ma chambre et me plaqua doucement sur le lit, puis il se mit à califourchon sur moi. Il plongea son regard dans le mien comme pour s'assurer que nos sentiments étaient réels. Puis il embrassa ma joue et descendit le long de ma machoire jusque dans mon cou. Pendant ce temps je m'affairais a enlever nos vêtements un par un, découvrant toujours un peu plus le teint halé de sa peau.

Je le trouvais vraiment magnifique, comment avais-je pu le détester pendant tant de temps ? Pour le moment je ne voulais pas penser à ça mais plutôt à l'instant présent, la seule chose que je voulais était de sentir les mains de Ryo sur mon corps et ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je crois que si le bonheur pouvait se mesurer alors aujourd'hui serait le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Ryo présenta devant moi ses doigts que je m'empressais de lécher sous son regard gourmand. Il considéra qu'ils étaient assez humides et les descendit jusqu'à l'entré de mon intimité. Il en fit pénétrer un, je me crispais sous l'intrusions mais il attrapa ma virilité tendue pour me faire oublier la douleur. Pendant ce temps il fit pénétrer deux autres doigts et il attendit que je me détende. Ensuite il les retira et se postionna entre mes cuisses, que j'enroulais autour de sa taille. Il me pénétra tout en douceur mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit perler à mes yeux deux petites larmes.

-Ueda ça va ?

-Oui t'arrêts pas ! Ce sont des larmes de joies !

Joingnant le geste à la parole, je le fit pénétrer totalement en moi par un coup de hanche, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement rauque. Il attendit quelques temps avant de commençer de longs et profonds va et vient qui me forçais à me mordre la lèvre pour éviter de gémir. Ryo passa sa langue sur mes lèvres m'obligeant à les ouvrirs et à laisser échapper mes gémissements de plus en plus forts. Les mouvements de hanches de Ryo devinrent désordonnés alors qu'il se laissait entraîner par le plaisir. Bientôt ses gémissements rauques evinrent aussi forts que les miens. Et enfin un cri plus fort que les autres m'échappa et je me libérais entre nos deux corps. Ryo me suivit de près s'écroulant sur moi.  
Tentant de calmer ma respiration, je regardais le magnifique visage de Ryo. Je finis par m'endormir exténué par nos ébats.

Je me réveillais vers le début d'après-midi, mon estomac criait famine. Soudain je sentis qu'on bougeait à côté de moi... Mais cette fois je savais très bien qui se trouvait dans mon lit. C'est la personne que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour. Cette personne pour sui on pourrait tout sacrifier. Je pense que Ryo n'aura pas trop de mal à se débarasser de Megumi en tout cas je l'espère.

A suivre~~

Bon voilà c'était le dernier chapitre et il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue à faire. J'espère que vous aurez aimé !


	12. Epilogue

5 mois plus tard.

Aujourd'hui Ryo et moi fêtons nos 5 mois de couple. Je lui prépares un bon repas et lui est même préparé un petit cadeau. L'histoire avec Megumi c'est bien terminé, Ryo a discuté avec elle et a réussi à la convaincre que je suis la meilleure choses pour lui. Je veus vraiment que ça dur entre lui et moi, je l'aime vraiment plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Il est rare de trouver une personne avec qui on peut être naturel et avec qui on est en totale symbiose, même si parfois on se dispute. Il est déja presque 8 heure, je dois encore mettre la table et aller me changer. Vraiment peu de temps après que j'ai finis ça, la sonnette de mon appartement retentit.

-Bonjouuuuuuur ! criais-je en ouvrant la porte.

-Bonjour mon coeur ! dit Ryo juste avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Eh bien ça sent drolement bon !

-Oui je t'ai préparer un repas !

-Ouah c'est trop mignon !

Il alla se mettre à table, et complimenta chaques plats que je lui apportais. Puis après le dessert on s'offrit nos cadeau. Je lui tendis le miens en premier. C'était une petite boîte rouge entouré d'en ruban. Il l'ouvrit et decouvrit à l'intérieur un mot et un clé, la clé est celle de mon appartement et le mot lui demaindais de venir vivre avec moi. Il me regarda avec un regard pétillant et me répondit "OUIIII" avec un sourire MA-GNI-FI-QUE  
, j'étais tout aussi content que lui. Puis il me demanda de fermer les yeux et me conduit jusqu'à ma porte d'entrer, il l'ouvrit et me dit d'ouvrir les yeux. Je découvris là, sur le pas de ma porte, le plus adorables des chiots. C'était un labrador sable, il avait de grand yeux couleur noisette et remua la queue lorsqu'il me vit. Je craquais littéralement pour cett boule de poil.

-Merciii Ryo-chan ! Il est adorable !

-De rien ! Et c'est une petite femelle !

-Ah ! Kawaii, dis-je tout en la prenant dans mes bras, il va falloir qu'on te trouve un nom !

Je réfléchissait puis soudain mes yeux se posèrent sur les fleur dessinés sur son collier, c'étaient de petits tournesols.

-Je sais je vais t'appeler Himawari !

Ryo et moi avons passé le reste de la soirée à jouer avec Himawari, puis nous avons été dans la chambre passer une nuit qu'on oublierait pas de si tôt.

Le lendemain je me réveillais avec le souffle de Ryo dans ma nuque. Mais quelques choses me chiffonait... Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec nous, je le sentais. Je confirmais mes doutes.

-Himawari ! Descends ! RYOO, pourquoi as-tu laissé Himawari monter dans le lit ?

-Hummmmm... Laisse moi dormir.

-Roooooooh ! Désespèrant ! Je te préviens Himawari c'est la première et dernière fois que tu viens là ! Je ne veus pas d'intrus dans mon lit !

Fin !


End file.
